ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl Who Keeps a Monster
is the 2nd episode of Ultraman Max. Overview A monster appears and vanishes briefly at night, but no trace of it can be found later. A lonely woman, however, has a very strange pet... Plot People are going about their normal lives late at night, in the city, when the electricity is shut off without explanation. That is, until a monster appears, pulsing with electric light. Eleking is walking through the city, consuming its electricity. DASH is deployed, but as soon as they begin to attack, the monster vanishes. Elly's searching shows nothing: the kaiju is apparently not in the area. Meanwhile, a woman in her room watches a miniature Eleking in a drytank. It glows brilliantly, and lays an egg. DASH comes up with a plan to find Eleking: they will spread an umbrella scanner in the area of its next appearance to determine where the monster was before vanishing, and search the vicinity thoroughly. That night, the woman arrives to see the small Eleking still glowing brightly as she tells it she's glad she wouldn't be alone that night. Soon, the monster scanner picks up a signal and Elly summons the sleepy team into the room. They deploy clumsily while Eleking walks through the city, causing damage and consuming electricity. DASH drops the umbrella scanner as the monster vanishes. The next morning, they search the area with handheld scanners. Mizuki's picks up a signal, and the team follows it to an ordinary seeming flat. They discover which room the signal is coming from, when the door opens and a woman steps out. The signal vanishes instantly. Kaito peers into her room briefly, but she grabs his hand and he recoils swiftly. The team departs as she locks the door. Back in the base, Elly pulls up information on the woman: a 24 year old, regular, working citizen. That night, Kaito follows the woman during her trip home. A dog runs up to her, but she ignores it--a dog that was on a picture in her room. He is surprised by Mizuki, who had been following him. They get a signal, while, in the woman's flat, the small kaiju glows. Kaito reveals a hand-shaped electricity burn on his arm, where the woman had touched him earlier. They are in interrupted when the woman walks out of her flat, carrying a black bag. She releases Eleking, who grows to a large size. She then passes out as the monster begins its rampage anew. The entire city, including Base Titan and Elly, blacks out. Kaito runs off, leaving Mizuki to care for the woman. Eleking smashes a building, causing it to fall towards the two. Kaito transforms quickly, and they are saved by Ultraman Max! Eleking and Max battle, with the Ultraman taking damage from his antagonist's electrical abilities. However, Max defeats Eleking and flies off, while the egg in the apartment fades away. The woman did not remember anything after waking, but she makes up with the team and accepts her dog back, her dog named Taro. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Max Kaiju *Eleking Trivia *The dog's name Taro is a tribute to Ultraman Taro. *The episode was premiered on American television by TOKU on February 27, 2017 VD Release Ultraman Max Volume 1 features episodes 1-2. Category:Ultraman Max Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Max Episodes